


Wet

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Femslash, Rain, Sheltering Under A Coat Together, Summer Spinoff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Knives, daggers, crossbows, and stakes...but neither of them had thought to bring anumbrella.For the Summer Spinoff femslash fest!
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Kudos: 11
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	Wet

Knives, daggers, crossbows, and stakes...but neither of them had thought to bring an  _ umbrella.  _ Faith thought about how stupid that was as she and Buffy laughed at the mascara running down one another's cheeks. Umbrellas could actually be pretty handy if you found yourself in a pinch. Buffy unbuttoned her woolen coat and beckoned Faith closer as she lifted it up over her head. There wasn't really enough room underneath for them both, and they'd still be soaked long before the night was through, but Faith found herself smirking. She kind of liked the idea of Buffy being  _ wet. _


End file.
